


Fervid as a Flame

by Derpy505



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Past Abuse, Pining, Protective Thomas, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Trans Alexander Hamilton, exasperated James Madison, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy505/pseuds/Derpy505
Summary: Alexander Hamilton hates Thomas Jefferson.Thomas? Well, not so much.Come read these idiots trying to figure out their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, and first time posting my work. Updates will be a bit slow, and I apologize. Suggestions for the plot are always appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.

Alex was in Washington's class working on his project. A partner project. And his partner was no other than Thomas Fucking Jefferson. What did he do to deserve this? Alexander Hamilton hates Thomas Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson hates Alexander Hamilton. When an argument breaks out between the two of them (which is everyday), everybody knows to steer clear. Well, everyone except John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, James Madison, Peggy Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Maria Reynolds, Aaron Burr, and Theodosia Prevost.

    "For fucks sake Hamilton! I told you, we're not doing your stupid little financial plan for this project!"

    "Well what's your plan Jeffershit?!"

    "I don't have one but, anything is better than this monstrosity you came up with."

    "Exactly. If you don't even have a plan, we're doing mine." Alex paused. "And I'll have you know that this isn't a monstrosity!" Thomas just rolled his eyes.

They bickered back and forth like that for the rest of the one hour class. But, nobody paid them any mind. When the bell finally rang, Alex and Thomas kept arguing while walking out the door. James had to drag Thomas away, and Lafayette had to drag away Alex. As the two enemies were being dragged away by their respective friends in different directions, they were still shouting at each other from across the hallway.

    "Ugh, I hate him so much Laf!" Alex pouted.

    "Oui, I am aware." Lafayette said, while still dragging Alex by his wrist.

    "Where are you even taking me?

    "I am taking you to the cafeteria so you can actually eat something for once."

    "Laf seriously, I'm not even hung-" Alex started but got quickly cut off.

    Lafayette stopped suddenly and dropped Alex's hand. They then turned around to face Alex so fast that they should have gotten whiplash. "Not hungry? When was the last time you even ate mon ami? Your hunger is evident, you are a skinny as a chat sans poils." Lafayette was definitely not letting him out of this one. Well, Alex wasn't known to be a quitter.

"I ate this morning." Alex said as nonchantly as he could. However, Lafayette can prove to be as stubborn as Alex.

"Mhm, and what did you have?" 

"Uhm… cereal?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Lafayette questioned looking and sounding thouroughly unimpressed. 

"Telling you?" Alex said hesitently. 

"That's what I thought." Lafayette then snatched up Alex's hand again and began walking back down the corridor. Alex knew that he wasn't getting out of this one, and that his fate was set in stone. So, he just let himself be dragged away by his angry French friend. 

As they walked into the cafeteria (Alex would hardly call it walking, his feet we're practically gliding along the floor as he was being dragged),they saw who was already sitting down at their table. Angelica was arguing with Aaron (he was totally losing), Theodosia was trying to stop the argument, Peggy was laughing at said argument, Eliza was sharing her food with Maria, and John was talking with Hercules.

"Wow Laf, you actually got Alex to come eat?" asked Angelica in a teasing tone. That caused everyone to look up in surprise. None of them were used to seeing Alex in the cafeteria. They all seemed relieved that Alex was finally going to eat something.

"I am here against my will." Alex complained. He could be working on his project right now, god knows that Jefferson's not gonna do any of the work.

"Nobody cares Alex, you need to eat something", John said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Everyone agreed with a nod of their heads. Still, Alex was determined. "It's not like I have any money for lunch anyhow." Now, Alex thought he had a chance of getting out of lunch. But, his friends were not having that.

"There's no way you're getting out of eating Alex. I pack you a lunch everyday but, you rarely show up. Now you can eat it." Hercules said sounding very self-satisfied. The fact that Herc makes him a lunch everyday and he's never there to eat it, made Alex feel awful. Peggy must have noticed how Alex was feeling so, she tried to lighten the mood. 

"Wow Herc, you really are the mom friend." joked Peggy. Laughter and playfully banter filled the table as Alex shot Peggy a grateful look. Peggy just smiled at him. Alex started to eat the sandwich that his friend made for him, he then noticed that the crust was cut off. He remembered mentioning that he hated crust on his bread a long time ago, and the fact that Hercules remembered made Alex smile as he took a bite. While Alex was eating for the first time that day, he looked around the table and realized that he took his friends for granted. He never really spent that much time with his friends considering his Non-Stop attitude. However, Alex realized that he could spend time with his friends everyday if he just gave up 30 minutes everyday. Alex decided that he would try to come to lunch more. 

_______________

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria...

"...I just like him so much Jamie! Why can't he just fall in love with me already?" Thomas whined to his friend. James was used to this, Thomas would complain to him about Alex every day. Thomas has had a crush on Alex since about Sophomore year of high school, and now they we're in their second semester of college. It was a bit tough for James because he was friends with both Alex and Thomas. Granted, he was much closer with Thomas than Alex, considering that they were friends since elementary. But, he is getting a bit closer with Alex now ever since he starting dating John about a year ago. So, James knew about Alex's tendency to overwork himself and not eat and he helped out as much as he could.

"Maybe stop being an ass and acting like you hate him?" James deadpanned. 

"You know I can't do that! Our arguments are the only way that he'll actually talk to me James." 

"Well, maybe you should start small, like agreeing to his financial plan or something."

"But-"

"Nope, you told me yourself that you think it's genius. And it is."

"But I can't let him  _know_ that James!"

"Seriously Thomas? What's greater? Your pride, or your huge ass crush on Alexander Hamilton?"

"I-"

"Just think about it Thomas, I gotta go meet John."

James stood up and starting walking away, leaving Thomas with his own thoughts and furrowed eyebrows.

 

   


	2. Old Friends

Alex woke up to the sound of someone talking rather than his blaring alarm as usual. He groggily sat up and looked around his dorm room, everything still a bit blurry from sleep. Alex rubbed his eyes and then he saw John in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"...Yeah I managed to get him to sleep 8 hours finally." A pause. "Uh huh." Another really long pause. "Yeah I just got done making him some pancakes, hopefully he stays long enough to ea..." Alex stopped listening and decided not to make his consciousness aware to his roommate, he laid back down and unplugged his phone from the charger. As soon as he glanced at his phone's lock screen, he bolted out of bed startling John.

"What the hell?!" was all John heard before Alex was racing out the door. John sighed and went and went back to his phone call.

"Yeah he just ran out, you're up. I say you got about 30 seconds to grab him before he makes it to class." A short pause. "Thank you so much babe, and please have him talk to you, he needs someone to talk to."

* * *

 

Alex was running so fast down the corridor, everything was passing by in a blur. How could he be so late?! He knows that all of his alarms were set, he has 51 of them for gods sake! He's never been late to any of his classes, and god forbid Washington's class. Not that Washington would care, he would probably be glad that Alex is getting sleep. He just wouldn't hear the end of it from Jeffer- **SLAM.**

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when he collided with another person. He was about to swiftly apologize and continue running to class, when whoever he ran into wouldn't let him go. Alex finally looked up and was met with James Madison looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Where are you going, Alex?" 

"I need to get to class James!" Alex answered, sounding panicked. Then he tried to break away from James, with to avail. 

"Don't freak out, theres only like 30 minutes left of class. And John told me to make sure you don't go to class." 

"Jamie!" Alex all but whined. "I need to go to class, the project isn't going to do itself. And god knows Jefferson won't do any work." James just raised an unamused eyebrow at the diss on his best friend. 

"Well that's shame, because I was given very direct orders from John to keep you from going to class." Before Alex could say anything else, he was being dragged down the corridor for the second time that week, despite his loud protests.

"Where are we going James? My dorm is the other way."

"I'm taking you to my dorm." Knowing that Alex was going to ask why, he kept on talking. "John went to his next class, he can get away with missing Washington's class but god forbid you miss Lee's class."

When they reached James' dorm, he motions for Alex to sit down. Alex sits on the bed that doesn't belong to James, James doesn't decide to say anything. "So what's going on Alex?" James asked, voice laced with concern.

Alex didn't answer right away, but James was patient. He gave Alex time to gather his thoughts, and find a way to express them. "I don't really know." Alex said. He sounded genuinely confused and uncertain, which are words nobody would ever use to describe Alex. It made James' heart ache. 

"Okay, that's fine. Would it be better if I asked you questions?" James asked calmly. When Alex nodded, James began asking.

"What's your favorite color?" Alex looked up confused, not anticipating that type of question. He studied James' face for any sign of him joking. When he realized that James was serious, he answered the question. 

"Uhm green." Alex answered hesitantly. James seemed unsatisfied with that answer, and asked another question.

"What kind of green?" James wanted Alex to give him long ranting answers, to make him feel more comfortable with talking to him. 

"Forest green. It's the color of my favorite sweater. I don't just like the sweater because of the color, it's super soft and comfortable. It's also really huge on me, I love huge sweaters! They just make me feel all bundled up and safe. I also wear the sweater when I feel upset I guess. It was also a gift fro-". James was listening to Alex rant about his sweater very intently and only stopped him when Alex said something he could use. 

"What do you mean when you're feeling upset?" James asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really sad and I don't really ever want to talk to anyone. But on really bad days I feel like I'm just a girl trying to be something that she's not." Alex said sounding very choked up. When Alex referred to himself as a girl, James started to understand better.  James was one of the first people Alex met when he moved to New York. They became fast friends, and James was the first person to know about Alex being trans and about Reynolds. Then when Alex befriended John, Hercules, and Lafayette and James became friends with Thomas they kind of grew apart. There were no hard feelings between them though. But, when they started college and James started dating John, they started becoming closer again. 

"Alex, you are not a girl. You don't need to listen to what Reynolds ever told you. It's important to me and all your friends that you know that. We all want you to take care of yourself. And he might not act like it, but Thomas cares about you too." Alex was a little shocked about how concerned and genuine James sounded. He knew they were friends but, he didn't know the James cared about him that much. He was also going to comment about what he said about Jefferson but, decided not to.

"I'll try James, I promise I'll try. For you, my friends, and me." Alex assured, sounding raw and genuine. The fact that Alex was willing to try was enough for James. 

"Thank you, Alex. Now come on you need to take a shower, you stink."

Alex snorted, "Okay but I'm using your shower because I don't wanna walk back to my dorm."

"Okay I'll go grab you some clothes and your binder." Alex thanked James and started to scroll through instagram on his phone while he waited for James to come back. About two minutes later the door opened.

"Wow that was fast Jamie." But when Alex looked up, James wasn't there. He was met with Thomas Jefferson staring at him, frozen in place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know that this chapter was super late and honestly I don't have an excuse. I just really hope you enjoyed reading and the next chapter will be out by at least the 15th of next month. I would still appreciate some constructive criticism and plot suggestions. Thank you <3


End file.
